


Mandatory Training

by Ralkana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #coulsonlives, BAMF Phil Coulson, Coulson With a Cane, Ficlet, Gen, SHIELD Agents Being Badass, cane fic, this show is going to kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some SHIELD training seminars are more well-attended than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing, and I am SO DAMN HAPPY I can keep playing.
> 
> I was inspired by [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/a12b1b5616f7e359a29074711ed264e3/tumblr_mmp51aU8wZ1ruysh3o4_250.gif) of SHIELD BAMFery in the 7 second Agents of SHIELD teaser, and also by _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer_.

 

The probationary agents whispered and murmured excitedly amongst themselves. SHIELD agents were the best of the best, and were never tardy for mandatory training sessions, but for this one, they'd all shown up early. Every desk and seat was taken.

The front of the room looked perfectly ordinary, a steel table with a notepad and pen, coffee steaming in a mug emblazoned with the SHIELD logo. A training dummy rested off to the side, whole and immaculate and ready for action.

The door opened, and the whole room hushed. The man who walked in moved confidently, despite the slight limp and the cane in his hand. He was average height, average build, completely nondescript in a nice but not overly notable suit. He moved to the front of the room, seemingly oblivious of the whole room's hungry attention on him.

He hooked his cane on the edge of the table, leaving it within easy reach, and picked up the pen. He ran his fingers over the top of it, and then turned lightning fast and hurled it, embedding it in the eye of the training dummy. Before the junior agents could finish their startled jumps and gasps, he'd tossed the coffee in the dummy's face, smashed the mug over its head, and grabbed his cane up to sweep it across the dummy's legs, upending it onto the floor with a clatter.

Using the cane to steady himself once more, he turned to the wide-eyed class.

"I'm Agent Coulson. Welcome to Improvised Weaponry."


End file.
